Mike Parham
William Michael Parham, also known as " ", was a minor character who appeared in multiple videos, the husband of Ann Parham, and the father of Rachel Parham, Rebecca Parham and David Parham. He was also the CEO of the Parham Group, for self-storage. Description Appearance He seems to be a tall but slightly overweight, somewhat old man who had brown hair and before his death, gray hair. He has blue eyes, too, and wears varying clothes when shown in Rebecca's videos. Personality He seemed to be a guy who had interest in several things, such as music, fishing, Indian dance and Disney World, which is why Rebecca has some of her interests inherited from her father, which are singing and going to Disney World. Role in videos In Ode to Dad, he didn't really do anything, but in fact, Rebecca has sung a poem to him. In Father's Day Video & Inside Out, the fact that he died was mentioned. In Crotchety Storage Lady he had no role, other than asking his wife about self storage. In Draw My Life, he didn't do much, other then talking to Rebecca Parham for applying to an animation college and creating a company. Moreover, his death was mentioned in that video. In Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64, he had no role. He just made a cameo appearance. In Backyard Stories, he was angry at Rachel, but then said that hitting the window with a baseball bat accidentally is normal for a kid for the first time. Also, he was unhappy at Rebecca for swelling David's face. In My Terrible Mouth Accident, he accidentally injured her daughter when she six. Also, he wanted the carpenter to build the play fort, and it was built. Also, when he saw her daughter on the floor with a bloody mouth, he put her in the car and rushed to her as soon as possible. He personally blamed himself for the injury, because he didn't watch her enough. In I Got Stuck on a Roof, her daughter Rebecca was invited to Kay's house for a sleepover, so (most likely) he dropped her off to Kay's house and had the decision to come back the afternoon of the next day. At that time, he came back to pick her up, was informed about Rebecca being stuck in the roof and disciplined her. Relationships Rebecca, Rachel and David Parham Since Rebecca, Rachel and David are all his children, he loves them so they have a good relationship with each other. Ann Parham Since Ann Parham is his wife, he loves her and has a husband and wife relationship with her. Appearances * Ode to Dad * Father's Day Inside and Out * Crotchety Storage Lady * Draw My Life * Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64 * Backyard Stories * My Terrible Mouth Accident * I Got Stuck on a Roof Quotes * "Don't tell me what, dear daughter of mine???" Death In Draw My Life and Father's Day Inside and Out, his death was mentioned. On November 18, 2014, he died at 9:30 am, due to a heart attack. In a meeting morning, he was starting to have chest pain, and when his daughter took him to the hospital, he died at that moment. 12 days later, there was a memorial service for him, though this was never mentioned in the video, could be found from other sources.https://www.galvnews.com/obituaries/article_e5caec12-766c-11e4-b781-8783132a69c0.html Trivia * Michael was a musician. He could play any string instrument handed to him and was able to sing. He was a member of a gospel quartet and had the uncanny ability to harmonize with anyone.https://learnselfstorage.com/blog/2014/12/11/mike-parham/ * Michael loved to Indian dance. Indian dancing was something he picked up in the Boy Scouts. Michael recently started attending Pow Wows and dancing again. He has an extensive collection of American Indian beadwork items and beautiful regalia of the American Indian. He admired their culture and their connection to God and His nature.https://learnselfstorage.com/blog/2014/12/11/mike-parham/ * Michael loved to fish. He would rather fish than do anything else. He was taught to fly fish as a young boy by his grandfather on the lakes of Kentucky. His mother used to say that Michael would fish out the bathtub if he thought he could catch fish in it. It brought him closer to the great outdoors which he loved. He took three fishing trips to Alaska, one by himself, one with Rachel as a twelve year old and one with his Dad. He talked about what an awesome experience it was almost daily.https://learnselfstorage.com/blog/2014/12/11/mike-parham/ * Michael loved Disney World. He really believed it was the happiest place on earth. It was where he could go to escape and play with his kids. He became like one of them and never tired of going. Our many trips to Disney every year, is the reason Michael started developing in Florida and he saw the growth in the area. It will be bittersweet to return to Disney and ride the rides that he loved. Every time he would go he believed everything had gotten bigger and better.https://learnselfstorage.com/blog/2014/12/11/mike-parham/ * Michael was a minister in the Methodist Church. During the nineties Michael was a Local Pastor and was assigned the Methodist Church in Eagle Pass, Tx. With two little girls and a pregnant wife, he would drive 145 miles to Eagle Pass every weekend. The church had 8 blue haired ladies that were simply waiting out their time in the pews, until Michael got there. He showed them that there was a need in the community to serve the hungry and they began a feeding and clothing program for the poor. With renewed purpose, they began to see the true meaning of the gospel and discovered that one's time to serve is never over. Michael did this every weekend for one year while still running NDS during the week.https://learnselfstorage.com/blog/2014/12/11/mike-parham/ Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Rebecca's relatives